Eneil
Eneil, the Warfather, is known as the god of the elves. Recently awakening from his slumber, Eneil has risen to power within Elmensfaar. He advocates war, as well as poetry and music. Although he is mainly worshipped by elves and warriors, some aspiring bards also ask him for inspiration. He is often seen as a fatherly, elven figure with long, golden hair and grey-blue eyes when He appears to mortals. It is said that Eneil drives a golden chariot pulled by unicorns across the skies, accompanied by Domorus, the Burning King of the sun. Domains: Destruction, War, Sun, Protection Dogma Eneil aims to protect and preserve the elven race from extinction. He therefore upholds the necessity of strengthening His people for war rather than peace. Needless to say, he considers orcs, drow, and the Northern peoples as his enemies. His clergy are usually battlepriests who specialize in offensive spells. Although his priests nearly disappeared from Elmensfaar during the reign of Seleen, they have slowly begun to resurface during Eneil’s return and the recent troubled times. Eneil’s battlepriests and his warriors usually carry double bladed swords nicknamed “The Unicorn’s Revenge,” a weapon particularly favored by their god. Eneil also is said to have left his blood in three lines of elves within Elmensfaar. Legend says that when the god coupled with an elven woman, she gave birth to three sons. These three eventually went on to found the Zyrustafarelle, Zyrustafir, and the Zyrustos lines. These lines are revered and respected within the city of elves. The Zyrustos line has taken up the mantle of Eneil’s clergy while the Zyrustafir line has become respected mages within the city. The Zyrustafarelles were viewed as the royalty of Elmensfaar, taking the position of princes and even kings in the past. However, recent times have left the Bel’Antalls as royalty. It is rumored that Eneil became exasperated with the Zysrustafarelles and instead bestowed his blood upon the Bel’Antalls. His symbol is a golden circle on a white banner. At times it is encircled by a crescent, representing the importance of both Seleen and Eneil in the elven society. Rituals Dance of Blades Performed by the warriors who follow Eneil within Elmensfaar, this display is impressive to witness. Every quarter moon, the devout will gather to watch warriors pair off and perform a ritualistic fighting demonstration. The complicated ritual is only performed by the most skilled of fighters who have honed their talents to perfection. It is said that those who are unfavored by Eneil are sometimes wounded in this ritual fight. War Song Performed by the bards who follow Eneil, this song is said to frighten even the most battle-hardened warrior. Bards gather in Elmensfaar in order to honor Eneil with their song. It is said that in times of great need, Eneil will sometimes possess a skilled bard, allowing him to bring courage to those around him and striking utter terror in the hearts of his enemies. Position Eneil is said to be the secret lover of Seleen . His sister, Glorfiliel Glendawen Celanthranalia Elsefaar'Kinul, is also a well-known seer who appears in times of great trouble in order to warn mortals. It is said she inhabits the far north where the undead tread, and is therefore named "The Wasteland Seer." See also * Some links to related wiki articles. External links * Kymlun Forums Category:Deities Category:Elves Category:Kymlun